1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a beverage bottling plant with heated information-adding equipment and information-adding equipment.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Labeling assemblies for use in labeling machines may have various designs. Sometimes gluing rollers are used for a direct or indirect application of the desired gluing film onto the labels. Depending on the type of glue used, it is often desired not only to heat the glue supply to the respective gluing roller, but rather also to heat the gluing roller itself.
Some glue-application devices for labeling machines comprise a gluing roller, the roller element of which, being driven to rotate, can be inductively heated by an electrical heating device on its circumferential or gluing surface. In such devices, the heating device is stationary, i.e. is not arranged to rotate with the roller element. Heating of the roller element is carried out inductively. In such devices, the heating device and also the temperature sensors for controlling the heating output are in each case located outside the gluing roller or the roller element which is driven to rotate and in the immediate, substantially immediate, or essentially immediate vicinity of the outer surface or gluing surface of the roller element. Therefore, the heating device and temperature sensors for controlling the heating output are in a region in which these components are exposed to heavy contamination usually as a result of glue. These components may also be exposed to the risk of mechanical damage as a result of the external action of forces. In the case of such glue-application devices, the heating device furthermore extends across the entire axial height of the rotating roller element of the gluing roller so that individual temperature control or regulation of individual regions following one another or adjoining one another in the direction of the axis of the roller element is not possible. It is moreover a limitation in the case of such a glue-application device that, as a result of the heating device arranged in a stationary manner on the periphery of the roller element, the partial region of the roller element, which is located in each case directly on this heating device, is temporarily heated. Therefore, in each case a full rotation of the roller element is desired for a heating of the roller element on the entire circumferential or gluing surface. The result of this is that a relatively long preheating time is desired in the case of a roller element which is driven to rotate, usually when starting up a labeling machine.
Some inductively heatable rollers may have at least one induction coil arranged within the roller body as a heating element. Some such rollers are, however, not gluing rollers, but rather rollers for heating rope or fibrous material guided via the respective roller, heatable rollers of a printing device, heatable calender rollers, or heatable rollers for the production of widths composed of fibrous material.
The present application relates to a labeling assembly for labeling machines comprising at least one electrically heatable gluing roller. The labeling assembly also comprises a roller element that can be driven to rotate about a gluing roller axis. The roller element forms at least one circumferential or gluing surface. The gluing surface surrounds the gluing roller axis. The gluing surface is configured rotation-symmetrically to the gluing roller axis for the application of glue to be transferred at least partially to labels. The labeling assembly also comprises a heating device comprising at least one induction coil for heating the roller element. The heating device comprises at least one induction coil heats the roller element at least on the glue surface by currents induced in the roller element. The labeling assembly also comprises at least one temperature sensor for recording the temperature of the roller element on at least one region of the at least one glue surface. The at least one heating device is completely, virtually completely, or substantially completely disposed in a space that is located inside the gluing surface, or the imaginary extension thereof in the direction of the gluing roller axis. The at least one temperature sensor on the roller element is disposed, in at least one possible embodiment of the present application, in a manner which protects against contamination and/or mechanical damage. The present application also relates to, in at least one possible embodiment, a labeling assembly comprising an electrically heatable gluing roller.